watching over you
by Jenko83
Summary: Dominic is admitted to the hospital and is rather confused when he finds that Mr Hanssen has decided to keep him company.
1. Chapter 1

Dominic was sleeping and woke as he turned and felt pain shoot through his side. For a moment he had forgotten he was in hospital, he had forgotten the events of the shift.

Tears ran down his cheek as he recalled the events, as he opened his eyes he noticed a presence in the side room where he had been put to avoid the eyes of other hospital staff. As he focussed he saw Henrik Hanssen sitting there. Hanssen, thankfully, was not looking at Dominic he was looking through the window the other side of the bed as he sat with one leg crossed over the other with his hands resting on his knee.

"What are you doing here?" Dom said in a weak voice.

Henrik switched his attention away from the window to Dom, "Ah Doctor Copeland. I thought you may want some company."

Dom managed a weak smile. Company would be nice, he supposed. He was feeling very sorry for himself and a bit ashamed if he admitted it. He was not sure if he could cope with attention from Zosia and Essie; as well placed as it was he preferred the quiet presence of Mr Hanssen.

"Where's Isaac?" Dom sniffed as he tried to control the tears.

"I've had him escorted from the building, he knows he is not welcome here. Call me your own personal bodyguard." Henrik said in his usual tone. "That was a joke by the way." He did a swift nod.

Dom managed a smile and weak laugh but that was all as everything hurt.

"Um, actually Dr Copeland I have another reason to be here. Doctor March spoke to your mother."

Dom groaned and lifted his head to throw it back to the pillow, "No."

Henrik gave Dom a look as if to say he understood. Nobody would want their parents to see them like this, especially given the circumstances of the injuries. "She had to. She took your phone when." Henrik motioned with his hands as if to signal the events that had occurred. "There were missed calls and messages from your mother. It seems that we are not the only ones that have been worried about you."

Dom lifted his arm to wipe away tears, Henrik passed him a handkerchief from his pocket. Dom accepted it and wiped his tears before covering his eye with his forearm, "Is she coming here?" He whispered.

Henrik gave a nod and Dom sighed. "I thought you might appreciate my presence, a buffer if you will."

Dom looked a little confused. Henrik sought to clarify. "She is going to want answers Dominic." He dipped his head a little. They were both surprised that Henrik had used Dom's first name. That really wasn't his style. He never referred to his staff by their first names, always by their title and surname; the exception was Serena. But he viewed her as a friend as well as a colleague. He ruminated for a moment. _That's two for two._ He inwardly berated himself for the use of a sporting term but it was true. He had failed two of his staff. Two staff that he should have protected. He felt a great shame that he had not acted sooner in both instances. He pulled himself from his reverie. "As you were injured on duty, in this hospital; I need to shoulder some of the responsibility here."

"But." Dom started.

"No. I should have acted sooner, I should not have allowed things to play out. I should have gone with my instincts regarding Mr Mayfield, not stood back and observed."

"You don't have to do that Mr Hanssen. You know she will be bloody furious right."

"As is her right."

"No I mean she will be." He was going to say pissed but decided against it and went for, "Shouty."

"I gather as much, Dr March explained what you mother may do if she bumps into Mr Mayfield. Obviously I am paraphrasing, but I am sure you can imagine."

Dom waved his hand over his body, "In comparison I would be coming out of this lightly." He laughed a little and Henrik smiled.

Dom did feel better with Mr Hanssen there and wondered why he made so much effort with him a CT2 on Keller. This was not the first time Hanssen had gone above and beyond. There was the time he finished Arthur's ship and they had taken it out to sail it. He had cried that day, literally on Hanssen's shoulder.

"A penny for them Dr Copeland." Henrik asked as he shifted in his seat.

Dom did not know whether to ask, but he feel he needed to know, "Why are you making so much effort with me. You don't have to sit here with me. Even if you are willing to face the rath of my mother you would certainly be aware of her arrival, so why stay?"

Henrik's face contorted a little, Dom could swear that deep down Mr Hanssen was not nearly as icy as his exterior presented. Henrik took a breath. He was fond of the young Doctor and he felt an enormous amount of guilt at allowing this to happen, right under his nose too. "I should have been watching over you Dr Copeland. Call this my penance." He gave a small smile to let Dom know that strictly speaking he did not really see this as a punishment.

There was a knock at the door, a nurse popped her head around the door. "Mrs Copeland is here." They could hear her kicking off on the ward, "Where's my boy? Where's my baby?"

Dom groaned. Henrik held out his hand in a stop signal. "I shall go out to her. Are you ready to see her yet Dr Copeland?"

Dom waved a hand in the air as if to surrender to the inevitable. Hanssen nodded and he silently left the room and closed the door, making his way over to the distressed mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanssen opened the door and held an arm out for Mrs Copeland to enter, "Please remember Mrs Copeland that Dr Copeland's injuries look worse than they actually are. He is stable and in the safest of hands."

Mrs Copeland started to cry, "What has he done to you my darling boy?"

Henrik walked over to the bed, Dom had a very pained look upon his face. Henrik adjusted the bed so that Dom was in a slightly sitting up position. As he did Dom smiled and mouthed, "Don't leave," and shot his head in his mother's direction. Henrik gave a sage nod as he went to the bottom of the bed to examine Dom's notes. Mrs Copeland was now fawning over Dom, "Mrs Copeland may I suggest that you take a seat and allow Dr Copeland to rest."

"Erm can I have some alone time with my son please, Mr Hanssen." There was a tone in her voice. _How could he allow this to happen to Dominic in a bloody hospital!_

Dom gave Henrik a wide eyed look that his mother did not catch, "I'm afraid not Mrs Copeland. Given the circumstances of Dr Copeland's injuries and the fact that Mr Mayfield has been escorted from the premises; I have to ensure that Mr Copeland has a staff presence at all times; in case Mr Mayfield should decide to try and come back."

"Ain't that what you have security boys for?"

"Ah, well yes usually, but given that Mr Copeland works here I thought it would be more appropriate to keep things low key. We really do not want security on the door drawing attention do we now." His eyes not lifting from Dom's notes as he spoke.

"So you are his 'security' then?" Mrs Copeland said incredulously.

"So it would seem." Henrik replied. Dom gave a little laugh.

"And what are you going to do if he does come back you lanky streak of pi…"

Dom cut her off, "Mum!"

"Sorry sweetie." She finally decided to heed advice and sit. She grabbed Dom's hand. "What happened by darling?"

"I, um, I. Mum do we have to do this now?" Dom had a tear rolling down his eye.

Henrik was adding to the notes and checking some stats.

"Can't that Nordic iceberg wait outside?" She gave Henrik a death stare. "Is that why you can't talk to Mummy?"

"No Mum, Mr Hanssen can't wait outside."

"But he is your boss, can't he wait outside to see if that psycho comes back? You can't talk freely with him here." She reasoned.

Hanssen felt for Dom, he had quite clearly asked for him not to leave the room. He had let him down so far and was not going to go back on his word now. If Dom requested he leave, he would, but until then he would stay.

"Mum, I can talk freely around Mr Hanssen, he has actually been really, really supportive."

"Supportive?" She runs here hand in the air the length of Dom's body. "He allowed this to happen to you on his watch."

"No Mum, I allowed this to happen, it was my fault, I kept quiet even when people; including Mr Hanssen; reached out to me."

Mrs Copeland didn't know what to say.

"Dr Copeland was not in any way to blame. A difficult situation indeed and one that I should have picked up on sooner."

"Too bloody right. Bet you were too busy in your ivory tower you bureaucratic beanpole."

Hanssen stood there taking a verbal bashing from Dom's Mother, thinking he may in some way deserve it.

She continued, "What kind of man employs a complete sociopath to work in his hospital and does not even notice."

Hanssen face unchanged, maintained eye contact with Mrs Copeland. _Maybe she has a point._

Dom then jumped in, his voice slightly trembled as he raised it to be heard over his mother, "Mum, stop. Mr Hanssen could not do anything about Isaac because Isaac was clever and calculating and fooled us all; most of all me. Made me think this," He threw up his hands, "Was all my fault."

"But." Mrs Copeland started.

"No mum, I know now it wasn't. Mr Hanssen helped me to see that. He did what he could with the information he had. So lay off him."

She sat down again. This time staying silent.

"I'm not really ready to discuss anything yet, still getting it sorted in my own head." Dom gave a sad smile as another tear tracked down his cheek. "Where's Dad?"

She held his hand. "Oh your dad, he's fishing. Bloody good job too else that Isaac would be in far worse a state than you."

"Please Mum, don't, you know…. Make things worse."

There was a heavy silence for some time as Mrs Copeland took in the situation.

"Have you spoken to the police, at least?" His mum said with concern.

Dom nodded, but it was Mr Hanssen who spoke, "Dr Copeland has spoken to the police. He won't mind me saying that I was present at the time." He looked at his watch, "Now unfortunately visiting time is drawing to an end and Dr Copeland needs to rest."

Both Dom and Henrik had the authority to override the visitation rules but neither exercised the right.

Mrs Copeland got up from her seat, placed a hand on Dom's cheek.

"Go Mum, I'll be fine." He smiled. She placed a kiss to an unbruised part of his face but he still winced in plan.

She stood to leave.

"If you wish I can accompany you downstairs." Henrik offered.

"No, Mr 'Bodyguard' you need to stay here and protect my son. I can make my own way."

With that she blew Dom a kiss, which he reached out into the air and caught it. Henrik's lips creased into a slight grin at this small act. Then Mrs Copeland was gone.

Dom and Henrik were left alone in the room. There was a few moments of silence.

"Thank you," Dom paused, "and I'm sorry."

Henrik nodded, "No need to be sorry Dr Copeland."

"But my Mum." Dom protested.

Henrik sat in the seat previously occupied by Dom's mother, "Never apologise for a mother's love. You are lucky to have such supportive parents." For a moment Henrik thought about his own son and how he had not been nearly as supportive to him as maybe he should have been, but then morality had taken a hand in matters with Fredrik.

Dom eyed Henrik suspiciously. "I, um, well I asked you not to leave and you didn't. Even if it was." He tried to find a word, "Awkward."

"I'm a man of my word Mr Copeland." Dom gave a gentle smile. "Now please, get some rest. I will be here," He tipped his head, "providing security'," He said with a smile as he pulled his phone out and started to check emails.

Dom could tell that was Hanssen attempting humour. He smiled and closed his eyes not quite sure what to make of the attention afforded to him from the stoic CEO.


	3. Chapter 3

Dom drifted into a disturbed sleep, not least because of the presence of Mr Hanssen. Not that he wasn't grateful but the day had been a mix and wave of emotions and his ending to the day was falling asleep in a hospital bed under the watchful eye of the CEO. That said, Mr Hanssen had sat in the chair; which was better than him looming above; just checking his emails. Not really looking at Dom.

It was now nearing 2am and Dominic was fast asleep. Henrik had checked obs periodically and updated notes. In between he had read all of his emails, replying to or deleting them. Frankly he did not care if people saw the time of the response on his emails. CEO duties were not confined to nine to five; nor were they confined to the actual hospital. He stood, he was stiff from sitting for so long. He needed to stroll and he needed something to eat and drink too he realised.

He left the side room and asked the night staff to keep an eye on the room occupied by Mr Copeland. He did consider calling security up, but that might be considered overkill. All Security personnel were on notice to keep an eye out for Mr Mayfield.

He walked the corridors of the hospital deciding to take the stairs over the lift to exercise his legs. As he reached Pulses he noticed only one other person, Bernie Wolfe, was ordering a coffee and food. It had been a long time since he had worked a night shift and he knew this was the worst part of the shift, just before the hump. If it was not busy, it dragged. He walked up as Bernie was waiting for her order.

"Ms Wolfe." He nodded.

"Mr Hanssen." She said with a little surprised, "Not often we see you at this time."

"Indeed, extenuating circumstances." He placed his order and paid. "Are you able to join me for a few minutes?" He asked as Bernie received her coffee and sandwich.

Bernie nodded. AAU was quiet, so much so she had spent two hours on paperwork and frankly a lunch date with Hanssen prevailed over returning to paperwork.

They found a booth and sat either side.

"How is Serena?" Hanssen ventured. It was only a week since the Campbell/Burrows incident and the fallout being that Serena would take a sabbatical to give her time to heal.

Bernie sniffed, and shrugged, "I think she is better away from this place." Her face read quite clearly that it pained her to say it.

"Serena will always have a place here." Hanssen paused and looked at Bernie, "Just not right at this moment."

Bernie nodded in agreement. Hanssen looked tired. She knew he had been here all day; as CEO he was more of a nine to fiver, but never a 2am-er.

"How are things on AAU tonight?" Hanssen asked as he sipped his tea.

"Steady. The troops have everything in order up there. I have been on the paperwork."

Hanssen nodded. "Can I request a favour?"

Bernie nodded as she finished her sandwich. He could ask anything. Firstly, he had been great with Serena, finding a secondment for her. Allowing her time away to lick her wounds and maybe come back a little closer to mended. Secondly, anything beat returning to paperwork.

"By now, I am sure you have heard about Mr Copeland."

Bernie nodded. Jungle drums certainly beat fast around here. Her information was quite sound. Dr March had been down to talk to Bernie knowing that she and Dom were close. Zosha had thought it better Bernie was informed first hand, also she hoped that; Bernie being on the night shift; might be able to keep an eye on Dom.

"I have been told he has been admitted on the ward. He has injuries incurred by falling down a flight of stairs." She stressed the word 'injuries' as she knew that Dom had fallen down the stairs, but this was not the accident many might think it was. There were also older injuries. She felt a pang of guilt that she was not there for Dom when he needed her. She really had never taken to Mr Mayfield and was annoyed that her instinct had been correct.

Hanssen gave Bernie a look which she took to mean that she had been correctly appraised of the situation. "I would be most grateful if you could go and sit with Dr Copeland for a few hours." He paused, "I promised his mother," _and to a degree himself, he pondered,_ "That I would sit with Mr Copeland in case Mr Mayfield attempted to return." Bernie nodded, Hanssen certainly one to keep his word and could tell that he felt a certain amount culpability regarding this. "I have a few things to attend to and I feel Dr Copeland may appreciate your comforting presence."

"Of course." She nodded, anything was better than paperwork. Hanssen obviously knew that she would not fire a thousand and one questions at Dom, nor would she fawn and fuss over him. "I'll just nip up to AAU let them know I am on my pager if they need me."

Hanssen nodded and Bernie got up from the booth.

He sat for a few more minutes before he pressed his hands to the table and pushed himself up as he tried to remember the last time he pulled an all-nighter. He went to his office to collect his briefcase and decided to nip home to get a little rest and change. It was one thing pulling an all-nighter, but wearing the same clothes two days in a row. _Not a chance._

Bernie had spoken to Raf and explained she would be off the ward for the rest of her shift. She had her pager with her should she be required. He noticed that she had some trauma protocol tucked under her arm and a pencil twiddling between her fingers. He decided not to question it as she headed off.

Dom woke up his vision blurred, he could see someone sitting in the chair by his bed. He was trying to focus on the blue blur, he was fairly certain it was not Hanssen; apart from anything else he had been wearing a charcoal grey suit, white shirt and grey tie. He then pondered how he would recall that, putting it down to the fact that Hanssen had spent quite a lot of time with him in the last 12 hours. He then made out the figure of Bernie Wolfe sitting with one leg crossed over the other in the chair making notes on a rather hefty looking document.

"Did Hanssen send for military reinforcements?" Dom croaked out with a smile. He sat up a little as Bernie put down her enthralling document. He could see that his notes were on the bed in front of Bernie, she had obviously read through his notes at some point.

Bernie poured Dom a glass of water and held the glass with a straw up to his lips, "Something like that."

"Thank you."

Bernie sat down again and picked up Dom's notes, she tapped the folder, "Hope you don't mind; force of habit?"

He shrugged. "I'd rather you read it than listen to hospital gossip." He said sadly, knowing that he was not able to vocalise everything that had happened. Not yet anyway.

She placed the folder on her lap and held Dom's hand, "I'm sorry I wasn't around for you." She said sadly; recently she had missed their rooftop liaisons. They had always been on a similar page, able to understand each other. She had not thought a lot of it but he had not been up on the roof for a good while. She had assumed that because he had Isaac he no longer needed the rooftop support.

Dom gave a smile, "You had Ms Campbell to look after. How is she?"

Bernie shrugged and splayed her hands, "She's, mending." This was all Bernie could manage because she did not know how to describe it.

"Can you pass on my regards when you see her?" Bernie nodded, she did not know when that would be, but she would be sure to pass on his regards.

They sat in silence for a while. Bernie was not going to push Dom, if he wanted to speak she would listen; she was not going to pry.

"I can't believe I mistook what we have, for love." He said quietly.

Bernie gave a sad smile.

"What you and Ms Campbell have, now that's love."

"And it still isn't always easy." She said as she ruffled her hair.

He tipped his head, "Still, is it wrong to strive for that."

"No, not at all. Just don't force it." She advised, knowing that Dom was someone who wanted, needed love. Even a poisonous kind of love was better than none it seemed.

He stretched a little and winced in pain.

"Have you been pulled from AAU to keep me company?"

Bernie nodded, "Only paperwork, very quiet there today. Hanssen did me a favour." She winked.

"So what do you think the deal is with Hanssen?" Bernie looked at Dom quizzically. "Well he put a leaflet in my locker about abuse. He has been hands on present with my treatment and then he stayed with me. Even took a bit of a bollocking from my mum." He paused, "She called him a lanky streak of piss." They both laughed.

He pulled a face in pain.

"Do you need some pain killers?"

He nodded slightly. She nipped off to get something and came back straight away.

She passed him the water to take some pain killers.

"I bet your shift has ended now, hasn't it?" He observed.

Bernie looked at the time, her shift had ended an hour ago. She shrugged, I promised Hanssen I would stay until he returned.

"You don't have to do that." Dom said, seeing that Bernie was tired.

"I don't mind." Bernie settled in the seat and closed her eyes a moment.

Dom also closed his eyes. He found Bernie's presence silently comforting.

Both had started to drift asleep as there was a tap at the door and Hanssen appeared. Dom saw him in the doorway. He had changed his suit, he was in a three piece blue suit now and looked immaculate as always, even on little to no sleep. In his hand he had a plastic bag. Bernie stirred in her seat sleeping slightly.

Hanssen looked at Bernie.

"Don't wake her." Dom said to Hanssen in a hushed tone.

Hanssen nodded and came over to the bed and handed the bag to Dom. He opened it and pulled out a bottle of cordial, 3 bags of chocolate buttons and two magazines; magazines that Dom actually liked. He furrowed his brow at Hanssen as if to ask how he knew to buy trashy celeb mags and chocolate. Come to think of it he tried to imagine Hanssen buying these items and smiled, "Thank you."

Hanssen pulled Dom's phone out of his pocket and again Dom furrowed his brow _. Was Hanssen some kind of warlock? How did he get my phone?_

"Dr March passed it on to me, I took the liberty of charging it for you. She has asked you call her when you want her to visit."

Dom nodded, "Thank you Mr Hanssen."

"I must be off now, work beckons." Hanssen gave Dom a look, Dom could have sworn that the look meant 'I would rather be here with you,' _Don't read into it Dom!_ He chastised himself. "I shall be down later to check on you Mr Copeland. In the interim should you need me please call."

He handed Dom a business card with his personal mobile phone number on. Dom turned it over in his hand and smiled. Hanssen turned to leave, as he got to the door he turned, "Can you please tell Ms Wolfe she is relieved of her duty when she wakes."

With that he left and closed the door leaving Dom even more confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Bernie woke some time later when her phone went off. She stirred and saw Dom reading one of his magazines. She furrowed her brow, "Not much of a bodyguard am I?"

Dom smiled. "You stood no chance against Mr Hanssen, you know how he can go anywhere in the hospital undetected."

"Hanssen?" Bernie said with a measure of shock, "Hanssen came in this morning? Magazines?"

Dom nodded and gave his trademark smile, "Can you imagine him buying them?" They both laughed, "Oh, Mr Hanssen said you are relieved of your duties now Major. I promise I will be fine."

"I'm sure you will with your chocolate buttons and trashy mags."

Dom licked out his tongue as she stood and stroked his arm, smiling, "If you need to chat, let me know; I am willing to relocate our rooftop chats," She winked, "For now."

A number of hours passed and Dom very soon became very bored. He was not one who was content with his own company. He was by his own admission, a social butterfly. Essie came in to do his obs.

"How's the patient?" She asked as she started the checks.

"Bored!" He humphed, "Can you see if I can get moved to the ward?"

"I can ask." She offered, knowing that he was in a side room more for protection than his condition.

"I just need to be around people Essie. Bit of people watching to while away the time." He shrugged.

Essie came back and popped her head around the door, "We can move you as soon as we have a space Mr Copeland." She swiftly left as Keller must be busy; Dom felt a little bad knowing they were now short staffed now that Isaac was gone and he was lying here.

Before he was allowed to get maudlin there was a knock on the door.

Dom removed his headphones, Mr Hanssen stood in the doorway with a paper bag; he held it up; "Didn't think you would appreciate hospital food so I took the liberty of…" He trailed off as he handed the bag over.

Dom was hungry and was thankful he was not at the mercy of the slops fed to patients. He smiled as he pulled out a chicken club sandwich, crisps, a muffin and a bottle of orange juice. "Thanks." He smiled genuinely.

"May I?" Hanssen gestured to the chair.

Dom nodded as he picked at the muffin. "I hear you are not satisfied with your private quarters Mr Copeland."

Dom smiled, and shrugged, "I don't need a side room all to myself, plus I like the activity on the ward."

Hanssen nodded, "Yes, quite. Mr Mayfield is currently helping the police with their enquiries so I am happy for you to go back on to the ward. I wanted to ensure first and foremost that you were safe."

Dom looked at Hanssen, "Has he been arrested?"

Hanssen gave a sage nod, "However his fate, as to whether he is charged, is in your hands."

Dom's eyes glazed over as tears threatened to roll and he gave a little cough as he tried to open the orange juice, "I don't want to ruin his career."

Hanssen took the bottle and opened it, passing it back to Dom, "As I have said before Mr Mayfield has been reported to the GMC, should it affect his career; that will have been his doing, not yours." He gave Dom a reassuring smile, "As regards to whether you take this further with the police, which is purely a matter for you."

Dom looked pensively towards Hanssen, wanting to say something but trying to formulate the words, "Do you think he has done this to others?"

Hanssen took off his glasses and cleaned them with his handkerchief, "I'm afraid that is something I cannot answer. I did not know that much about Mr Mayfield, he was," He paused, "A bit of an enigma."

Dom nodded, "I don't know what to do? I mean, he could have done it before, do it again; or it could be because it was me."

Hanssen looked sadly, Dom was here thinking it was somehow because of him. _No one would treat someone they love how Mr Mayfield had treated Dominic; surely._ "Ah, now Mr Copeland; I fear this has very little to do with you; and more to do with the kind of person Mr Mayfield is. But that is my humble opinion."

Dom ruminated for a moment, "If I press charges it may prevent him doing this to someone else, but then I am not sure I am strong enough to go through it all on my own."

"One thing you are not; is on your own." Hanssen said as he stood, "On that note, I shall take my leave and let you enjoy your lunch. I think Dr March is keen to come to see you. She wants to fetch your things from Mr Mayfield's flat whilst he is…" he paused, "Occupied elsewhere."

Dom nodded. "I think she wants to take Mr Valentine as her muscle." Hanssen added.

"I think you will find that Zosia is the muscle in that relationship." Dom laughed which caused Hanssen to crack a smile.


End file.
